My beloved writer
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: UA: Soy un escritor promedio al cual le falta mucho por aprender, ese pelinegro es mi superior, para las mujeres el es "el hombre prefecto" amable y amigable, pero la verdad es otra, yo lo odio, ya que es irritante, serio, gruñón y malhumorado y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, lo admiro… o tal vez no solo eso... Cran/Straig, titulo y summary cambiados
1. Chapter 1

_**Forgetting the past**_

-Terminamos-

Yo ya sabía que este dia llegaría

-No eres tú… Soy yo-

Que quería decir con eso? Es una respuesta muy estupida

Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y lo acaricio con suavidad

-Lo siento Stan- me dijo con un semblante triste

Yo lo mire con los ojos cristalizados y le di una leve sonrisa

-No te preocupes, Kyle- el no pudo mas y me abrazo, yo respondí el abrazo con fuerza

Pero jamás imagine que seria tan pronto

Me separe del abrazo y, sin despedirme, me fui mientras Kyle miraba como poco a poco desaparecía en la neblina…

No tenia idea el por que habia terminado conmigo, pero lo mas seguro seria que se aburrió de mi, después de todo, antes éramos mejores amigos, conocíamos todo el uno del otro ¿Qué otra cosa interesante se podría descubrir?

Mire al cielo como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta ahí, cerré los ojos un momento, cuando sentí una pequeña gota en mi nariz

Abrí los ojos y descubrí que estaba nevando

Me subí el sierre de mi sueter, acomode mi mochila, me puse mis guantes y camine sin rumbo

Al ver que la tormenta se hacia mas intensa, logre identificar un árbol grande

Me senté bajo el y me acurruque lo mayor posible, tratando de calentarme

No tenia ganas de regresar a casa, Shelly deseguro se burlaría de mi de que me acababan de terminar y mamá y papá estarían peleando, es lo mas seguro…

Saque un cuaderno y un lápiz, lo pensé un rato y comencé a dibujar algo sin sentido

Sonreí ante dibujo mas ñoño

Era el lugar en donde estaba, yo, sentado bajo el árbol, faros que podia distinguir y al parecer, un estacionamiento

Mi sonrisa se borro al recordar a Kyle

Vi una gota caer al cuaderno y abrí los ojos sorprendido

Llorando, eso estaba haciendo

Enarque las cejas y hundí mi cabeza en las piernas…

. . .

-Oye ¿Estas bien?-

El pelinegro entreabrió los ojos con pesadez, tratando de normalizar la vista

-Si sigues aquí, te congelaras-

-Quien…- susurro el ojiazul, pronto pudo ver a un pelinegro parecido a el, pero con ojos como la noche y piel blanca como de porcelana, con un gorro azul y ponpon amarillo, tenia un cigarro en los labios

Noto que el pelinegro lo estaba mirando fijamente, con un semblante serio, y sus rostros estaban un poco cerca

Se sonrojo levemente, ya que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las del otro

El ojinegro le sonrió y se levanto, dio una calada a su cigarro y expulso el humo con olor a tabaco

-Vete a casa, o morirás de frio- le dijo antes de irse

El ojiazul lo miro asta que lo perdió de vista, en un pequeño estado de shook

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y se abofeteo a si mismo

-En que estoy pensando? Estoy loco- se dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Vio que ya era de noche, los faros naranjas alumbraban la calle y al parecer aun no paraba de nevar

Dio un fuerte suspiro y se levanto de su lugar, se acomodo su mochila y se fue a su casa

Pero no noto que su cuaderno no estaba…

. . .

-Llegue- saludo el pelinegro a su familia

Y como lo habia presentido, sus padres estaban peleando en la cocina y Shelly estaba sentada en el sofá, comiendo papas y mirando la televisión

Subió a su habitación y cerro su puerta con seguro

Se aventó a su cama boca abajo y suspiro, después se dio la vuelta y miro el techo

Tenia la mente en las nubes, pensaba en Kyle y el ¿Por qué? De terminar su relación

Pero por otro lado… pensaba en aquel tipo que habia visto en el estacionamiento, habia sido extraño

_*No creo que lo vuelva a ver_* penso el pelinegro antes de caer profundamente dormido

. . .

En la sola y oscura calle, caminaba un pelinegro de ojos como la noche y piel blanca como de porcelana, con un gorro azul y ponpon amarillo, tenia un cigarro en los labios

Dio una tranquila calada a su cigarro y tenia la mirada perdida

Cerró los ojos con cansancio, valla que si hacia frio

Se acomodo la mochila que tenia colgando solo en el hombro derecho

Soltó el humo con un pequeño suspiro y siguió su camino…


	2. Chapter 2

_1 Año después_

—Stan! Apresúrate o se te ira el avión!—

—Ya voy mamá—

El pelinegro serró el sierre de su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro. Después tomo una maleta y salio de su habitación, sin antes echarle una última mirada y sonreír algo melancólico

Bajo las escaleras y su mamá lo esperaba en la puerta

Los dos salieron de la casa y se fueron al aeropuerto

—Llegamos— anuncio su madre, estacionándose

Stan la miro y le sonrió

—Estaré bien— su mamá soltó una lagrima e inmediatamente se la limpio

—Lo se— dijo y le dedico una sonrisa, después lo abrazo

El pelinegro salio del auto y miro por ultima vez a su madre, ella se fue antes de correr y abrazar a su hijo

Stan entro al aeropuerto soltando un suspiro. Le revisaron las maletas, lo "tocaron" por todo el cuerpo y después se fue a sentar a una de las sillas, esperando la señal para subir al avión

_Ya en el avión…_

Tengo 18 años, hace uno, mi mejor amigo terminó conmigo por razones que asta ahora, desconozco. Siempre me habia ilusionado con vivir en una casa propia con el, yo trabajando y el viviendo en la casa. Pero por una extraña razon, yo sabia que eso nunca pasaría, presentía que el terminaría conmigo, o viceversa. Y asi fue, no me dolió mucho aquel rompimiento y la razon es un misterio, pero lo que si me dolió, fue el no volverlo a ver

Exacto, desde aquel dia no lo eh visto, y la verdad es que lo extraño. Es obvio, antes de ser mi ahora ex novio, era mi mejor amigo, me preocupa el pensar que le paso algo...

—_Pasajeros, por favor prepárense para el despegue_— escuche que la operadora dijo

Me acomode mis ropas y mire por la ventana como empezábamos a despejar

_. . ._

El pelinegro recogió su maleta y su mochila. Salio del aeropuerto y tomó un taxi

Bajo, sin antes pagarle al chofer, frente a un edificio que se veia algo costoso

El pelinegro entro a el como si fuera cualquier cosa

—Buenas tardes ¿Tiene alguna reservación? — pregunto el recepcionista

—Si, a nombre de Stanley Marsh— el hombre lo busco, después fue por una llave y se la entrego

—Espero disfrute su estancia aquí— dijo con una sonrisa

—Si, gracias— dijo el pelinegro dándole un fajo de billetes

—Un adelanto— y se fue hacia su nuevo departamento

—Mierda, lo que me faltaba, tener que subir el ascensor— dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, entrando al mencionado

Al bajar, noto que era el último piso y solo habia dos habitaciones. Una ventana enorme era la "pared" del lado izquierdo de la ultima puerta, dando una bella vista de la ciudad de California. Suspiro y sonrió, lo unico bueno de estar en el ultimo piso era esa hermosa vista, que claro, era cien veces mejor en la noche que en el dia

Al parecer su habitación era la que estaba a lado de la ventana/pared. Introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta

_*No esta mal*_ penso con una sonrisa y entro a su departamento cerrando la puerta tras de el y dejando la maleta a un lado. Se abalanzo al sofá que estaba cerca

_*Ya mañana iré* _penso antes de caer dormido por el cansancio…

_. . ._

Eran las 8 de la mañana, el pelinegro se vestía de manera tranquila, todavía faltaba una hora para su entrevista, asi que debía llevársela con calma

Unos jeans azul oscuro y una playera algo floja de color negro junto con unos tenis del mismo color. Ya estaba bañado, peinado y perfumado para su entrevista de trabajo. Nervios tenia de sobra, pero la emoción era mucha

Fue a la cocina y noto que, como acababa de llegar, no habia nada. Asi que soltó un suspiro, tomo su mochila y salio a ver que podría desayunar…

Las calles de California estaban llenas de gente, la mayoría platicaba tranquilamente con su compañero, otra caminaba sola, y unas cuantas gentes vestían de traje, dando a entender que regresaban del trabajo. Sonrió al ver a tanta gente riendo o con una simple sonrisa en el rostro, miro hacia enfrente y noto a un pelinegro, con un rostro algo serio y un cigarro en los labios. Sus miradas chocaron pero Stan nunca dejo de verlo a los ojos con cierta intensidad, el pelinegro paso alado de Stan, rozando levemente su hombro, Stan miro hacia atrás y vio que el pelinegro habia hecho lo mismo, este le sonrió y le hizo una seña con dos dedos como despedida

Stan solo se le quedo mirando y después miro al frente, de alguna manera, ese tipo se le hacia extrañamente familiar…

Entro a un restaurante simple y pidió un desayuno muy inusual; Una hamburguesa y un refresco de cola

En lo mientras que esperaba a que le trajeran su orden, noto que un rubio lo miraba fijamente. Desvío la mirada, algo incomodo por esa mirada picarona que lo estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Cuando le dieron la comida la envolvió y salio del lugar, tratando de evadir esa mirada

. . .

Ya recién desayunado de manera "saludable", se fue hacia un edificio muy grande, al entrar quedo inprecionado por lo grande que era

—Hola, ¿Tu eres Stan Marsh?— pregunto un chico de pelo rubio y alborotado

—Ehh si, lo soy ¿Tu me entrevistaras?— dijo Stan mirando como el joven rubio temblaba levemente

—No, pero te guiare hasta la persona que te ara la entrevista— dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa

—Ok, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto el pelinegro caminado alado del rubio

—Tweek— le ofreció la mano aun caminando —Un gusto—

—El mió también— le estrecho la mano

Llegaron frente a una puerta ancha, Tweek jalo una de las manijas y asomo su cabeza

—Que quieres Tweek?— se escucho una voz en el interior

—D-disculpe que lo moleste, pero aquí esta la persona a la que iba a entrevistar— dijo con un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo

—Ah, as que pase— dijo la voz de adentro, Tweek le indico con la cabeza a Stan que entrara, este paso saliva con dificultad y entro. Tweek cerró la puerta y los dejo solos, Stan no podia ver quien era "El jefe", ya que este estaba de espaldas sentado en su sillón, lo suficientemente grande y ancho como para taparlo todo

Un escalofrió paso por el cuerpo del pelinegro y se acomodo la mochila

El hombre en el sillón se dio la vuelta y Stan abrió los ojos y alzo levemente las cejas, un poco impresionado al ver quien era…


	3. Chapter 3

El hombre en el sillón se dio la vuelta y Stan abrió los ojos y alzo levemente las cejas, un poco impresionado al ver quien era…

—Hola— saludo con una sonrisa —siéntate, porfavor— dijo haciendo una seña con la mano para que se sentara, el pelinegro obedeció. Era el mismo rubio que le habia sonreído de manera picara en la cafeteria, si no se equivocaba

—Buenos días- saludo de forma educada, —Me llamo…—

—Stanley Marsh, lo se- dijo el jefe, sonriendo ahora mas ampliamente

— ¿Como lo sabe?- pregunto algo confundido el pelinegro

—Secreto, por cierto, yo soy Kenneth McCormick, un gusto Stan- le ofreció la mano, el pelinegro se la estrecho

—Bien, entonces ¿Quieres ser un escritor? —pregunto mirando unos papeles que tenia en su escritorio

—Este, si. Me gusta escribir historias de drama y…—

—Romance- dijo el rubio de ojos azules entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y entrecerrando los ojos

—Si…— respondió Stan en un susurro

—Pues, para ser un escritor, tienes que impresionarme primero— el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza

—Si, tengo unas historias escritas en mi cuaderno y quiero que me de su opinión— Kenny se le quedo mirando al pelinegro mientras este sacaba su cuaderno de la mochila que nunca habia dejado. Stan le entrego un cuaderno forrado y con su nombre en la portada, abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a leer…

—Stan, por lo mientras puedes explorar el lugar— dijo el rubio haciendo una señal de que saliera de su oficina. El pelinegro obedeció y salio de la oficina con su mochila en su hombro izquierdo. Afuera estaba Tweek en su escritorio escribiendo en su computadora, Stan lo miro un momento y le sonrió

—Tweek ¿Podrías enseñarme este lugar? — pregunto el pelinegro al rubio despeinado, este solo lo miro algo confundido

—Acaso ya termino tu junta? — pregunto algo extrañado

—No, Kenny esta leyendo mis historias y me dijo que podia explorar este lugar— le dijo con una amigable sonrisa

—Me podrías enseñar este gran lugar? — le pidió con una linda sonrisa, Tweek tembló y se sonrojo levemente

—C-claro, acompáñame- se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar alado del pelinegro.

—Bueno, esta es la oficina de las juntas de los jefes— dijo Tweek frente a una puerta de madera bien pulida

—Que hacen aquí? — pregunto curioso el pelinegro

—Discuten sobre las ventas de cada libro que vendemos— le respondió el despeinadito rubio

—Y cual es la venta mas alta asta ahora? — pregunto mirando a Tweek

—Mmm un libro llamado "Luces del mar" — respondió cerrando los ojos

—De quien es? —

—De Craig Tucker, el mejor escritor de toda California, ya no es anormal que sus libros rebasen las ventas esperadas— dijo entreabriendo los ojos, se veia algo deprimido y Stan se preocupo un poco

—Oye estas bien?— le pregunto enarcando las cejas, el rubio lo miro, sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza

—Tranquilo, estoy bien— dijo y dio un fuerte suspiro —sigamos—

. . .

Después de visitar las oficinas de los demas escritores, llegaron a la del famoso Craig Tucker, el cual aun sin conocerlo, le caía un poco mal a Stan. Ya que Tweek al mencionar ese nombre noto que se habia puesto triste, ese tipo le daba mala espina…

—Bien… -suspiro— aquí es la oficina de Craig Tucker y…—

—CRAIG! Con un carajo, deja de estar huevoneando y levanta el culo de esa puta silla! — se escucho un grito dentro de la oficina

—No— hubo un silencio un poco incomodo, Stan y Tweek se miraron un poco confundidos pero no hicieron nada, se oyó un suspiro dentro

—Mira Craig, el que seas el mejor escritor de todo el país no te da el lujo de ser "La princesa" de aquí—

—No me importa Damien, si duermo mas, la inspiración llega más rápido— *esa voz… yo la conozco* penso el pelinegro alzando una ceja, esa voz la recordaba de alguna parte, estaba seguro…

—Asi que si no te importa…— Tweek abrió la puerta de golpe, interrumpiendo la plática de adentro

—Disculpen— empezo Tweek – ¿Que coño esta pasando aquí? — pregunto Tweek con el ceño fruncido

—Nada que te importe Tweak— Stan se asomo dentro de la oficina y vio a un pelinegro vestido de traje negro, no podia ver al otro pelinegro ya que el primero lo tapaba…

—Claro que me importa idiota— contradijo el rubio, enojado

—Bueno Tweek, no es nada importante, solo que CRAIG no quiere escribir la continuación de "Luces del mar" — el de traje negro miro a Tweek y Stan logro notar que los ojos del pelinegro eran rojos, muy rojos y su piel era muy, my blanca

—Ya te dije que no habrá continuación— se escucho la otra voz, esta vez era el otro pelinegro que al parecer era el tal Craig

—Pero tu firmaste un contrato de 2 volúmenes! Es tu responsabilidad con una mierda! — grito el ojirojo

—BIEN! BIEN! Escribiré el puto libro! Solo déjame en paz y sal de aquí— dijo Craig señalando con su dedo índice, la salida. El ojirojo salio con pasos firmes de la oficina y se le quedo mirando raro a Stan que solo se hizo a un lado, algo intimidado

Tweek dio un fuerte suspiro y miro al pelinegro, este saco un cigarro de su cajetilla y lo encendió, dio una calada

—En verdad un dia me va a sacar de quicio ese cabron—

—No serás tu a el? — dijo Tweek con una divertida sonrisa, el otro lo miro mal

—Por cierto, tengo que presentarte a alguien- dijo el rubio con entusiasmo, Stan abrió los ojos muy nervioso y el pelinegro de adentro miro extrañado al rubio

—Tu novio? —

—No seas tarado! — le grito el rubio enojado pero con un sonrojo notable –Alguien nuevo en la empresa-

—Nuevo? — pregunto el pelinegro

—Si, Stan, ent…—

—_Staley Marsh, por favor venga a mi oficina_—se escucho la voz de Kenny por el megáfono

—Creo que me llaman…— murmuro Stan mirando a Tweek, este asintió con la cabeza

—En un momento regresamos _*espero…*_— dijo el rubio, salio de la oficina y corrió hacia la de Kenny

—Espérame Tweek! — Stan paso por la entrada de la oficina de Craig Tucker y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Miro a Craig y lo identifico con rapidez. Era el hombre que habia visto antes de ir a desayunar, era el, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era el tipo que habia visto cuando Kyle corto con el, el que lo ayudo para irse a casa y no morirse del frio, y al parecer…

**Iba a Trabajar… Con el**

Se detuvo en la entrada y miro con sorpresa al pelinegro que lo miraba de la misma manera, también estaba sorprendido

—Stan! Apúrate! — le grito el rubio lejos de Stan, este miro a Tweek y luego volvió a mirar a Craig. Le sonrió

—Hola…— le saludo Stan

—… Hola…— saludo igual el pelinegro, Stan se despidió con la mano y siguió a Tweek. Dejando solo a un sorprendido Craig…

**_:D:D:D_**

**_Que pasara? Kenny aceptara a Stan? Stan y Craig serán enemigos o amigos? descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo :D_**

**_Amm Reviews? Me animan demasiado a seguir :) _**


End file.
